You Are My Darling
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: Hiro has been suffering from unusual dreams. These nightmares aren't the typical type: these dreams feature a pink haired girl. One day Hiro attends class only to have a new student introduced: Zero Two. Upon noting that the girl in the dreams were her, Hiro's life is turned upside down. But there is more to Zero Two that is to be discovered...
1. Chapter 1

Hiro's frustration was announced with a sigh, blue eyes staring at the white ceiling above. He was lying in his dorm, upon his bed, where he had remained since the morning. Bringing his right arm before him, it was revealed that a bandage was placed upon his wrist. It was the testing.

Hiro has been suffering from night-terrors recently. Well, they weren't more nightmares, more like a reoccurring dream about a figure that constantly revisits him in his sleep. The figure had pink hair, a set of miniature horns that protrude from her forehead, and illuminate, red eyes that paralyzed him once they were set upon him. She had also appeared naked frequently, her form that of an adolescent girl with a slender and slightly curvaceous physique, with her small, perky mounds of flesh upon her chest exposed to him. In contrary to this, Hiro remained clothed, always in the attire he wore prior to him sleeping. And it was common that she appeared only in his room. It was inexplicable, really.

And during these interactions, she would do things to Hiro—explicit things that none at their age should be doing. She would also address him by the moniker "darling," something that Hiro found strange.

And each night since her abrupt appearance a few weeks ago, their encounters gradually grew in intensity: towards the beginning, her intentions proved unconcerning, with her appearing and leaving. Though, with each return, it was like her actions gradually escalated, reaching an unprecedented point where she performed a fellatio upon him. The adults say that these dreams were nothing more than a common occurrence in adolescent boys — wet dreams, as they addressed to be. But Hiro knew that there was some subliminal message behind her appearance.

Hiro turns on his side, now glancing towards the wall before him. The ample amount of testing they had done to him had made him exhausted, his eyelids weighing a ton as the seconds passed by. Soon enough, Hiro had fallen asleep, soon transported to the usually dark space that his mind had trapped him in.

With his eyelids flashing open, Hiro found himself engulfed in darkness. He was still in his bed, though the rest of the room was pitch black. His eyes searched the area around him, wanting to ensure that he was alone. But when a pair of those same illuminate, red hues peered through the darkness, he was once again frozen. It was her.

"**Darling..." **

Her voice was soft, laced with a hint of seduction. It was the way in which she spoke the label that made Hiro aroused, despite him not acknowledging why. The red eyes grey closer, a pair of hands protruding from the darkness to grab at Hiro, slender digits now grasping the hem of his grey shorts, on to pull them down, only for Hiro to resist and grasp them too.

"Who are you? And why are you constantly appearing in my dreams and doing these things to me?"

Hiro's question was met with silence. This silence that fell upon the room lingered about for a brief moment, only for a sigh to break the unsettling silence.

"**...I exist only to feed off you. I need you to nourish me with your desires..." **

"Desires? Nonsense. Just tell me who you are!"

"**There is no time for this. What I desire most is to become human—even if it means taking your essence by force." **

Her vague statement only left Hiro with a sense of confusion than clarity. Soon enough, despite having control of his body a minute ago, his fingers released their grip upon his shorts which were then lowered. The rest of his body soon felt stiff, as if bonded by an invisible rope. She once again appears before him, naked, soon straddling him.

"Wait! Don't...do..."

"**Believe me. If you thought my blowjobs were good, I'll show you the real pleasures of what comes after that..." **

His eyelids once again felt heavier like they did prior. Awoken by the piercing blare of his alarm, Hiro jolted upwards, awake. It was morning. It was morning of the next day.

— X—-

Despite having slept an entire day, Hiro was still rather exhausted. He felt drained, like he had no energy. This was the first time the nightmare had taken such a toll on him physically. All he wanted to do now was simply rest his head and get some much desired rest. Meanwhile, while he was doing that, his teacher was preparing to announce the welcoming of a new student.

With the clap of her hands, the teacher was able calm all the scattered chattering that had suffused the atmosphere. Their gazes now fixated upon her, lips were sealed and ears were perked.

"Ok class, announcement time: we have a new student joining us!" She announces with great enthusiasm.

"She is a transfer student and starting today she will be attending our class. I would like to introduce to...Zero Two!"

Allowing his lids to open once more, his gaze was set upon the front, like everyone else. Soon enough the murmuring and whispering began, her presence already attracting attention. Though, shortly after gazing at her for a while, Hiro was beginning to recollect where he had saw her before. The miniature horns that protruded from her forehead; the flowing, pink hair that shaped the sides of her face and extended down to her back; and the slim physique that displayed minor curves: it was her — the girl that had been appearing in his dreams. The only difference being that her eyes were light green and not an illuminate red, and, well, she was actually clad in the traditional school uniform instead of being stark naked. Moreover, to further prove this claim, their interlocked staring at one another was a clear indication that they were quite fond of one another, this also being confirmed by the fact she had smirked towards him.

"Zero Two, please go ahead and sit next to—"

"—It's fine, I'll sit in the back."

"...Oh,ok..."

Walking between the row of desks, she arrived at the back, where she then occupied the seat adjacent to Hiro. It was an akward silence that fell upon them as they sat there, and Hiro looked as if death itself had taken the seat next to him, with visible beads of sweat droplets trailing down his pale visage. He wasn't expecting such a unforeseen occurrence like today.

"_No way...! The girl from my dreams—she's real, and she's in my class!?" _Hiro thinks to himself, his blue hues, as beady and wide as an owl, focused on the wood surface of his desk.

Despite the fact that he was purposely neglecting her, the unsettling sensation that he was being watched obscured his ability to focus. It was like he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him with such intensity that it was unnerving. Glancing towards his left, he met that gaze, with a pair of illuminate red eyes glaring at him like they had done so many times in the dreams. He was like a deer struck by the headlights of an oncoming car, instantly freezing him. Before he even knew it, his instinct had kicked in; standing from his chair, he bolted out of the class with lightning speed, startling everyone in the process as he busted through the door.

—-X—

Hiro found his sanctuary: the boys' restroom. Hidden within one of the numerous stalls, he sat upon the closed toilet lid, hunched over and his hands gripping his cranium.

"_What the hell is going on? Why is she here? I thought she only existed in my dreams, so why...?"_

Hiro was clearly experiencing an episode at this point. Despite the evidence that she was indeed real and existed in the physical world, Hiro just couldn't digest the truth. How could he? Just what the hell was going on? Was she some of demon?

As Hiro was busy thinking, the door to the men's restroom was flung open, followed by the sound of it closing soon after. The sounds of heels clicking upon the checkered pattern tile floor grew louder, eventually stopping before the stall that he had found refuge in. Glancing at the opening towards the bottom he noticed there were a pair of shoes — women's shoes — that were facing towards the door. But this was the boys' restroom. Maybe the got mixed up?

Just as his lips were fixed to speak, the door was pushed open, only to reveal the one that entered was none other than Zero Two.

"**Found you...Darling." **


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Disclaimer: "Darling in The Franxx" was created by Code:000 and distributed by CloverWorks and animated by Studio Trigger. I don't own any characters portrayed in this story. Please support the official series! **_

_**Thank you!} **_

—

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Wh-What are you—"

"—Were you seriously thinking that I wouldn't come in here after you?"

Hiro was definitely in a tight spot...like, literally. The stalls were only made to accommodate room for one, and with her blocking the only exit, Hiro couldn't escape from her grasp. This was quite the position he was placed in. This really wasn't happening.

"However, still...the bathroom does allow a bit more privacy," Zero Two states, her green hues taking in the small, rectangular space they currently were in, only for her to smirk mischievously soon after.

"Or was it that you were wanting more after last night and couldn't wait until later, eh, Hiro?"

"No way! You are mistaken!" Hiro replies. "A-And how are you even here? I thought you only existed in those dreams that I were having, so how are you in the real world?"

Zero Two took a moment to ponder on the question, her gaze shifting as her slender digit was tapping against her chin. It took up a while to get a direct answer, however, after a moment, she simply dismissed it and smiled.

"Don't sweat the details. But, since we do have the time..."

Zero Two steps into the stall, turning and locking the door behind her, with an audible "click" soon heard afterwards. With the two mere inches apart, Zero Two took the initiative; grabbing Hiro's pants, she was eager to get them off, only for Hiro to resist, grasping her wrists to stop her.

"What are you doing!?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get your pants off!"

"We are at school!"

"It doesn't matter! Now, stand still so I can get these pesky pants off!"

The two continued to fight over dominance of the male's pants zipper, Hiro putting up one hell of a fight for the most part. But Hiro knew nothing of Zero Two's ill temper, which was gradually coming to surface. The struggle over his pants was soon over when her eyes flashed red and an irritable growl left her mouth. Immediately frightened, Hiro's hand retreated back to his side.

"Sorry if I scared you. I get cranky when I haven't had my breakfast," she explains casually, getting on her knees before Hiro. With his trousers around his ankles, Hiro's manhood was visible to the pink-haired female. Hiro was flaccid, his cock dangling at a mere 4.3 inches, lifeless. But she had a remedy for that. Wrapping her slender digits around him, she then positions his member upright and straight.

"Wait, stop...!"

Zero Two paused for a mere moment, their gaze locking. It appeared that his desperate plea for her erotic behavior to cease had actually reached her. But that sense of assurance quickly faded just as quickly as it arrived, with a smirk soon adorning her features.

Opening her mouth, she wasted not a second in putting him inside, completely engulfing him in warmth and moisture. He had a slight salty taste to him, and as her cheeks sunk into her face, she begun bobbing her head. Her saliva acted a catalyst in stimulating his slumbering manhood, which gradually expanded in her mouth. She was actually somewhat startled when the tip hit the entrance of her throat, her reflexes kicking in and forcing her to momentarily remove him from her mouth.

"Whoa...You startled me for a moment there..."

Taking in the fully erect look of Hiro's penis, it gained some inches, now 7" in length. She noticed how hard it felt, as if she were grasping a steel rod. His sex drive was just as active, as usual. She was practically drooling now. With the slight pause for admiration at its end, Zero Two once again took him inside her mouth, her rhythm in head bobbing returning in intensity.

Hiro couldn't contain himself: with her performing oral sex on him, in an indecent place such as the boys' restroom, Hiro couldn't even fathom how quickly these events transpired. Still, even though he desired for her to stop, he found that his words were suppressed by the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

Hiro was inexperienced when it came to sex. As the stimulation continued, a new sensation was slowly welling up in his groin. It was minor, but as the session continued its presence became more profound. Hiro's heart rate started to increase, pumping faster than usual. He could feel his cock getting turgid, the fluid building flowing up the urethra. His expression mirrors the tension that he was managing, his visage scrunching and contorting.

Zero Two was engrossed in her actions. It was evident that it brought about great satisfaction to the pinkette to endulge herself in such an unsavory performance.

She could feel him swelling inside her mouth; her meal was about to be served.

The tension was reaching its heyday, approaching a point of no return. Precum was the first dosage to be ejected, though the full load would follow that. Hiro began to involuntarily tremble and jerk about while in her grasp, the tension soon spreading throughout his embodiment. Zero Two observed, quickening her head bobs to speed up the pace. Her efforts weren't in vain, however, seeing as he was about to burst soon.

"Ugh...!"

Announcing his orgasm with an audible groan, his pearly white ejaculation was fired, a violent stream of his fluids filling Zero Two's oral orifice. She wasted no time in swallowing it, the bitter taste a mere inconvenience to the nutrients that it provided her, satiating the desire of hunger. She developed an infatuation for fresh semen. After his flow stopped, she released him, sitting back as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand.

"That was quite the nice meal. Thank you, Darling," Zero Two says.

Hiro felt like he had ascended for a brief moment. After such a release, his mind and body both felt alleviation. If was utter bliss, to say the least. Though, now that his body was recuperating after such, it would take him some time to operate once again, simply slouching against the toilet.

Meanwhile, Zero Two was already standing and ready to leave, taking a moment to glance back at a dazed Hiro.

"Better get up soon; class is about to be dismissed in a second," she informs him.

With the clanking of her shoe heels fading as she departs, the creaking of the door being opened was then heard, followed by it slamming shut. And like clockwork, the bell signaling for the next class rung. Hiro remained glued to the toilet.

— X —

After his previous class period concluded, it was time for Hiro to take his lunch. Since this morning, he hadn't seen Zero Two in any of his other classes. As well, since then, he couldn't get her off his mind. Today had just been one strange occurrence after another.

The school cafeteria housed over 100+ students. There were separate table that were scattered about, a certain group of Indy claiming a table for their own and marking their territory. Of course Hiro and his entourage were the outcasts, occupying a table on the far end of the lunch room. It was their own little piece of solitude amongst the others that inhabited the school. There was even a second, secluded portion that overlooked the lower level.

"So, Hiro, what happened earlier today?" Goro inquires.

"They said you bolted after class, and the new girl had to get you."

Goro was one of many of Hiro's friends. He was slightly taller than Hiro. His hair was blonde and shaved at the sides and back, leaving the top intact. His brown hues were shielded by the glasses he often donned. His build was slim. Goro was very supportive and altruistic towards him and the others and is a rational thinker.

"Yeah, it was like you seen a ghost or something and got the hell out of dodge," Zorome comments.

"I mean, you really got the hell out of there."

Zorome was another one of Hiro's friends. He is shorter than Goro and Hiro and possessed purple hues and unruly light hair that flares out the sides and forms bangs over his forehead. And to match his short stature, Zorome also is very short-tempered and irrational at times. But he also is very loyal.

"Come on guys, leave him alone," Futoshi says before placing another chip into his mouth.

"I'm sure Hiro has his reasons. We shouldn't pester him about it if he doesn't want to talk about it."

Futoshi was rather on the heavy side, seeing as he was wider than the others. He has auburn-brown hair that is combed at the sides, with some hanging slightly over his forehead. He has thick eyebrows and light colored eyes. He is often subjected to offensive jokes about his weight, which does irritate him at times.

"Oh shut up, fat ass, and keep scarfing down those chips!" Zorome insults Futoshi, causing Futoshi to pause.

"You always insult me about my weight, Zorome, when you could eat more," Futoshi shoots back. "Maybe if you did you would actually grow a few inches, shorty."

Now that retort was enough to bring about a snicker from Hiro. Upon noticing this, the others couldn't help but glance at him. This has been the only reaction from him all day.

"You guys are so silly sometimes," Hiro states.

"But, in all honesty, I'm fine. Today has just been a rollercoaster of a day, is all."

"So what about that girl,uh, Zero Two?" Goro asks. "She's the new transfer student?"

"It's weird, though: she just comes out of nowhere and attends our school," adds Zorome.

Hiro wanted to tell them about his nightmares and how they are connected to her, though he decided not out of fear of making himself look like he was some love-struck idiot. Plus, it wasn't like they would comprehend him anyway, regardless if he did or didn't. It just all just so confusing at this point! Speaking of her, just where had she gone off to? Certainly she had a lunch break.

"So what's this about a mystery girl that everyone is talking about?" Asks Ichigo as she approaches. She was accompanied by two other females, all approaching to seat at the table. Ichigo was a short girl with green eyes and blue hair. Her hair is fashioned in a sense that it short at the ends, with a white hairpin holding back one side behind her left ear while the other side hung freely and cover her right eye. Her physique was quite petite, showing minor development in certain areas that others found attractive. Ichigo also had a deep infatuation towards Hiro; nevertheless, she didn't bother on revealing such—even though everyone could tell that she did.

"Sounds like someone is a bit jealous~" Miku teases her, smirking smugly.

Miku is another of Hiro's friends—perforably, Zorome's girlfriend. Miku had auburn red hair that she had sported in pigtails with a small cowlick at the top. She has blue eyes. Her body shape is also petite, sharing a similarity with Ichigo's. Zorome and her established a balanced relationship, and they have been together for a while now. She is childhood friends with Ichigo and the rest.

Upon hearing this, A hue of red struck Ichigo's cheeks.

"W-What are you even saying! O-Of course I'm not jealous!"

"Funny how you say that, even though you were practically about to chase after him in class after he bolted," Ikuno interjects, implicating the obvious about her love for Hiro.

Ikuno was another of Ichigo's friends. She had deep purple hair that she keeps in a short pony tail with the exception of some shaping the sides and forming bangs. She had green eyes that were covered with black-rimmed glasses. She wore a butterfly clip accessory in her hair. She is quite petite like Ichigo and Miku. Most didn't know that, like Goro, Ikuno also nourished feelings for Ichigo. She was open about her sexuality to the others, yet failed to tell Ichigo about her feelings.

"Too bad that mystery girl was the one to beat you to the punch."

"Whatever!" Ichigo snaps back, putting an end to their teasing at that point. "You guys can be so annoying sometimes."

"Where's Kokoro?" Zorome asks. "Normally she's with you guys."

"Do you even have to ask?" Ikuno replies. "You know she's with that idiot Mitsuru. Not like he does want her hanging with use anymore."

"Yeah..." Zorome response with, an obvious hint of sadness in his tone.

The sensation of brief sadness was contagious and suffused the table. However, as the bell signaling for the end of lunch rung, the others depart from the lunch room and make there way to their classes.

—X—-

Hiro was sitting at his desk, a pencil in his right hand. He was working on his assignment that was given to him by fifth period. His concentration upon the task was soon broken when hearing his phone ring, his gaze shifting to glance at the phone. Grasping the communications device, the darkened screen flashed to life, a name popping on it. It was Ichigo.

At first, Hiro was going to answer it; however, after a moment, he decided to put the phone back down and continue the task at hand.

A sigh parts her lips after realizing that the phone had directed her to his voicemail. Lying in her bed while in her pajamas, Ichigo was in her side. Resting her phone upon her bed stand, she then clasps her pillow, embracing it.

If only she could know what happened to him after noting how he reacted earlier. Or maybe he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

— X —-

Zero Two's room was within the Research and Science district of the city, located on the 13th floor. She had the basic works of a regular apartment — a living room set consisting of two couches, with a 62" flat-screen television positioned near the door; a kitchen set complete with four chairs arranged at every side. Her kitchen upholstery were regular plates and cups. Her narrow hallway served as the connector to her room and the rest of her room, a guest bathroom located on the left side, a wooden, brown door at the end of it. This led into her room. Her room was designed for isolation and monitoring, being constructed with a double glass frame that allowed them to surveillance her. She only had a single bed, there was no television set, and not even her own bathroom was transparent for them to see. Privacy was clearly taboo in this secluded part of the room, even though she was a female. Her entire apartment was bland and void of any presence of the representation of the person inhabiting it.

The male groans as he achieves his blissful climax, marking an end to their session. He was covered in sweat, his brown eyes rolling towards the back of his head, as if trying desperately to look at his own brain. He was one of the scientists that administered surveillance over Zero Two, which he would often utilize for his own malevolence. He made sure to thrust into a few more time, expelling the remnants of his seeds in to her to ensure he was empty. He then pulls out, sighing contently. His pearly seeds oozed from her opening, flowing like a stream.

"Fuck... That was just what I needed..."

Zero Two had continued to lay there. The evidence of her distaste in him was obvious, her expression void of any emotion. Normally, being cream-pied would make her feel good, but it differed when it came to how she felt about the individual that she received it from. To be honest, she would rather have this moment with Hiro than him.

"I see you've established contact with Hiro, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good. We've taken note of your compatibility with subject 0016. Hopefully he won't end up like the others that you've selected prior..."

"Hiro's different than those guys... I can tell."

Standing to his feet, the 5'12 male collected his attire. He was a rather heavy set fellow, his body shaped like a muffin with access fat spilling from the front of his clothing that he wore. He also wore glasses and had a thin mustache with minor hairs on his chin. He clearly showed a deep interest in her, with him being the only one that goes far as to actually having a sexual-based relationship with Zero Two. He was also a single man, but when you reek of poor confidence and cigarettes all day, who would want to date him?

Making his way towards her bedroom door, he pauses just as he was about to step out.

"This will be the last one. If you don't demonstrate a high compatibility with Hiro...you will die. Good night."

With that being said, he leaves The room, closing the door behind him. Sighing, she pulled the covers over her naked form as she lays on her side.

"I won't die. I know he is the

one...my darling..."


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"{Disclaimer: "Darling in the Franxx" is an animated series. I do not own any characters portrayed in this story. Please support the official anime! Thank you!} /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"—/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"Chapter 3 /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"The day that followed was just as usual and mundane as before. It was like the unprecedented event that occurred in the boys' restroom didn't even happen, with the wheels of life continuing to move once more after an abrupt stop in the flow was cleared. Another thing was span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthat the persistent nightmares that he suffered from also vanished. It was as if her appearance brought forth some kind of coincidences that were vague and flipping his life upside down on its head. And why was he the only one experiencing this? Was it some twisted joke of fate? Destiny? /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;""You could say that." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro's eyes darted around the room, where the numerous faces were focused forward with none on him. And the familiarity of that female voice... /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;""I still see you are thinking about yesterday. You know, for a guy that appeared to despise me doing such things to him, you seem to think a lot about it." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Ok, now there was a voice that infiltrated his subconscious and was talking to him. But it was HER voice that was doing it. He was definitely going crazy now! /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""But how are you—" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;""We are connected in more ways than one, Hiro, which means our minds are linked, too." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro couldn't comprehend what she meant. Yeah, it was straightforward, but it still was incomprehensible to him. Yet here he is, having a conversation with the voice in his head. He most definitely will need a straight jacket if he had to elaborate that. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Connected? Linked? How?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;""Meet me near the back of the school at around lunch — alone. I'll explain everything." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Why not tell me now what's going on now? ...Hello?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro's question was met with silence. Great. Despite the fact that things seemed to appear to be normal, his intuition was telling him otherwise. Hopefully she could fill him in on some answers. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Observing him silently was Ichigo. She had felt something wasn't right with Hiro since yesterday, his irregular behavior bringing about some concern. She could tell something was wrong with him. And this mystery woman with pink hair showing up out of nowhere just made it all the more suspicious. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHer text was still left on read and no response was given. It could've been other circumstances that caused him to respond, or maybe he just didn't want to. She wanted to talk to him about it and see if she could help. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"—- X —-/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs lunch was taken place, Hiro was making his way opposite of the sea of clamoring students, maneuvering through them. He was making his way around the back of the structure, and if wanted anyone to make an assumption that something was fishy going down, he was doing a good job: glancing over his shoulder every five seconds to see if he was being followed? Check! Walk with an unsettling pace and have your eyes shifting from left to right? Check. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAwaiting in the back of the gymnasium, Hiro stood alone. While awaiting for her, he had taken a moment to occupy himself by studying the area around him. He really didn't take time to get accustomed to school property because it really hadn't interested him that much, and the area appeared to be a great spot for privacy. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHiding her presence behind a tree, Ichigo sat idling as she watched Hiro. She knew it was a bad thing to eavesdrop on Hiro—even though she knew that, if caught, it could be detrimental to their present relationship—but his peculiar behavior was announcing things that were indirectly said by him, vexing her in process. She just wanted to make sure he was doing fine. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanUpon hearing the door slamming closed behind him, Hiro spun quickly. It was Zero Two. She had finally appeared. Greeting him with a smile, she stood before him. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hello, Darling~" she coo'd. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Why do you keep calling me that? It isn't like we are a couple or something." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh really?" She asks, clearing the minor distance between them in a simple step. "Doesn't what we did the other day classify as something people in a relationship, do?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It was a rhetorical question, yes, but span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanit wasn't like Hiro exactly knew that. He had no experience when it came to relationships since he hadn't been in one, only experiencing from movies and numerous encounters what others in relationships do. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yeah, I mean...well, uh...you see..." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Zero Two couldn't help but laugh after watching him fumbling over his own words. Clearly he didn't know what real lovers did, too. She was actually experienced, which she had demonstrated, but she just desired to know if he did. Grasping his hands, a soft smile adorned her soft features. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You are such an innocent boy, Darling. I can tell that you don't have that much experience, but don't worry..." Zero Two brought her lips closer to Hiro's ear, "...leave everything to me, and I'll show you what real lovers do~" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro couldn't deny that her alluring voice didn't bring about an arousing response from him—particularly, in his lower region, his trousers seeming tighter than usual after hearing that. Hiro could only dream of such a scenario like this playing out. This was exactly out of some of those shows he used to watch. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Zero Two couldn't help but smirk as she placed her index finger under his chin, her green hues emanated her sensual intentions. Seeing Hiro in such an nervous state elicited a sense of wanting to tenderly dominate him, much like she did in the bathroom. It was the thrill of being the one with the authority that made her power drunk. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIchigo wanted desperately to prevent anything from transpiring — but if she did, and she were caught, Hiro would be very upset at her. She had masked her jealousy by reassuring herself that her intentions were good, that she was simply checking on him, but this twisting feeling in her stomach as she watched them, and the fact that she didn't want her near Hiro made it obvious. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""W-Wait!" Hiro suddenly bursts out, dispelling the sensual air that was developing around them. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I need to ask you about something. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanYour pink hair—you were the one in those dreams that I were having. Then, after you appeared, they stopped. And now you are calling me your 'darling' and doing these erotic things to me..." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Zero Two's glance trailed off after hearing this. It was evident that she knew what he was referring to, that she was indeed in his dreams nights prior to appearing. It would be unfair to not provide him the answer span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanhe was longing for, but at the same time, Zero Two felt it was too soon. She didn't want him to freak out and end up avoiding her. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Fixing her mouth to form syllables, she was about to speak, til the abrupt ringing of the bell interrupted. It was the end of lunch. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanRealizing that she had spent her lunch spying on them, Ichigo made sure to sneak her way from around the tree and make her way back towards the lunch area. She used the constant ringing to cover her own footsteps, therefore erasing any evidence she were there. However, on her way through the entrance, in a hurry, she bumps right into Goro, whom was heading to gym class. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hey, Ichigo, what's—" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Before he could even finish, she ran past him, blending into the crowd of others. Sighing, he made his way towards the gym, not even bothering to question what was going on. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well, it looks like our time's up," Zero Two states, turning away from Hiro. She then began to walk away. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Wait! But is it true?" Hiro asks quickly, with her pausing in her steps. She remained still with her back continuing to face him. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She was obviously reluctant in supplying answers. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""And if it were me, then what?" She replies with. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Whether if I existed in your dreams, or even right now, I chose you to be my darling. We are linked in a way none could comprehend. Is that really something bad about that?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Not really. It's just that I haven't had someone so enamored over me," Hiro states. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well, I'm definitely glad to be the first. See you later, Darling." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"With that being said, she leaves the area, leaving Hiro to himself. Hiro couldn't help but feel...jovial? He was filled with a sense of joy and elation, much like he never had did before. It was like he had a warm feeling in his chest. It was at that instant that Hiro felt as though a bit of color had been splashed on the gray canvas that was his dull life. About ready to leave, Hiro was making his way around back, where he was greeted by a group of males that were casually sauntering in his direction. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well well well," spoke the individual with red hair, the leader of the pack. He was the epitome of delinquency if it ever had a physical form: Red, scruffy hair that was covered in a black bandana; brown, menacing eyes; black leather jacket with complimentary, tight black jeans to match; piercings upon the lower lip and outer nose area; black, military boots; and his attitude was as abrasive and rotten to the core. The pack he led were no different, all sharing matching apparel to distinguish themselves as associates. Koga Tachibana was his name. He was also a friend of Mitsuru—an ex-associate of their gang. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It's been a while, Hiro. How ya been?" He asks, feigning interest in the overall welfare of Hiro. But it was common. Ever since Mitsuru had abandoned the gang, they made it a priority to bully Hiro for it. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""And more importantly: Who was that babe you were with?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Look, Koga, I have to go to class. I don't need to be late anymore because of you—"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""—I believe I was asking you a question." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanBefore Hiro knew it, Koga was right in his face, his intimidating brown hues staring into his quivering blue. He wanted resistance from Hiro, whom was easily the ideal person to pick on due to his docile nature and inability to grow a backbone when it came to bullies. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Now, I'll repeat myself: Who was that babe that is attracted to you? Clearly she must have issues if she's in love with a loser like you. How about you send her my way, and I'll show her what a REAL man can do, huh?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro felt so disgusted with Koga. Zero Two is not one of his play thing —that was for sure. But even though his body was yelling for him to say what was on his chest, no words were spoken. Hiro just remained silent, his head hung low. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You know what, you're just a coward. I'm done wasting my time on you. Get the hell out of my sight before I pummel you into the ground, punkass." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hiro, taking that as his cue, made sure to leave, his head still hung low in defeat. It was times like this that Hiro truly despised people like Koga; people who like to pick on others because they have the power to. It was crazy how easily he fell from his descend in the clouds and came crashing to a bottom low. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMeanwhile, despite not making her presence known, Zero Two had been watching, her green hues an illuminate red as her cold gaze was set on Koga. If this meant one thing, span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanKoga had just made the worst possible mistake: Zero Two has now become his enemy. From that day forward, his days of existing in this world would be numbered. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span— X —/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanOnce again, in the lateness of the pitch-black night, Hiro's phone went off. Grasping his phone, he glanced at the screen, realizing it was a text from Ichigo/spanspan class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"that simply read: /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Meet me for lunch tomorrow. I need to talk to you." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p 


End file.
